


Gravity Falls, Florida

by rindomness



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, crackfic, i dont know what this is but it was fun to write, what if gravity falls was in florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness
Summary: The TAU Discord server suggested: what if Gravity Falls was in Florida, rather than Oregon? I tried to deliver on the prompt.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Gravity Falls, Florida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destruktow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/gifts).



In the last week of August in 2012, something extraordinary happened in the town of Gravity Falls, Florida. “But wait!” You say, rereading the last sentence. “Isn’t this supposed to be in Oregon?” Well, that would be silly. Gravity Falls is in Florida. It always has been. Are you alright?

Anyways, back to this story. That week in August in Gravity Falls, Florida, magic was born. How did people find out it started in Gravity Falls, Florida? Well, other than the smoke, and the direction of Weirdness clearly coming from Florida, it was thanks to the news.

Specifically, the fact that Florida news is reliably bizarre but undeniably true.

“’Florida Boy Destroys Demon Causing Apocalypse, Dies In the Process,’” Mabel Pines read from the kitchen table in the Mystery Shack one morning. “Dipper, we don’t even live here!”

Dipper Pines, currently incorporeal yet still sitting across from his sister, floated through the table to see.

“What, seriously? How’d they get it, anyway?”

“I bet it was Toby.”

Dipper nodded. “That would make sense, yeah.”

“You two are supposed to be goin’ home today, aren’t you?” Grunkle Stan walked in the room. Waddles, Mabel’s pet alligator whom she had won at a wrestling competition at the fair earlier this summer, followed him in. Mabel picked Waddles up and set him on the table. Waddles didn’t seem to care that much.

“Pumpkin, get Waddles off the table, I don’t want Soos to try and fix it and add a million bells to it again,” Grunkle Stan told her.

“Sorry, Grunkle Stan! But look at his face? Isn’t he the cutest gator? Yes you are, Waddles, yes you are!”

Waddles blinked at Mabel. Mabel set him on the floor.

“Mom and Dad aren’t going to be too happy to find out you adopted an alligator over the summer,” Dipper said.

“Oh, shush, bro-bro! They’ll love him!”

“I don’t think they will.”

“Gator’s going with you two knuckleheads. Ford and I can’t take care of it here. Don’t want him trying to eat customers.”

“Duh, Grunkle Stan! Mom and Dad can live.” Mabel grinned. Dipper started trying to read the article.

“The internet’s probably losing its collective mind over this, huh?”

“Probably. Maybe it’s just ‘oh, look at Florida’ again, but you never know.”

* * *

**pure anxiety and stress:** yeah hey what the  _ fuck _ is going on in Florida

**welcometoAAAAAA:** Right? So my cousin lives there and apparently Gravity Falls was, like, in the apocalypse for a bit.

**FloridaKid:** yeah it was wild here anyway

**pure anxiety and stress:** wait were you in gravity falls Kid

**FloridaKid:** oh yeah did i not mention that i live there woops anyway yeah we had the apocalypse there was a nacho-chip destroying shit it was crazy

**FloridaKid:** and then these kids showed up and were like ‘yo we’re here to save the world get outta here’ and so we left and then we saw an explosion

**FloridaKid:** the guy was dead though think his name was dopper or something

**pure anxiety and stress:** dipper, news says his name was dipper, shit, kid was twelve

**welcometoAAAAAA:** oshit

**pure anxiety and stress:** wonder how his family’s taking it

* * *

“Dipper, quit making the walls bleed, you did this last night and it took hours to clean it up.”

“Mabel, tell him I’m trying.”

“He says he’s trying, Grunkle Stan.”

“Eesh. And get Waddles to stop trying to eat the walls too. Just because there’s blood doesn’t mean they’re edible.”

“Waddles! No! Bad alligator!”

On the whole, the Pines family in Gravity Falls, Florida was getting used to having a demon in the family.

And yes, for the last time, we mean Gravity Falls, Florida. Why do you keep telling me it’s in Oregon? This was the story of Gravity Falls, Florida. Maybe you should get that checked out.


End file.
